What Did Blue See?/Trivia
*This was the second time that Steve and Blue skidoo into the computer, that skidoo computer previously appeared in Blue's Senses. **The computer startup sound in this episode and Contraptions was the startup sound for the Macintosh II series and the Macintosh SE/30. *The closing credits had an extended sequence in which Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper showed pictures of things and viewers tried to identify what they were, Mr. Salt had two pictures of a butterfly and the inchworm, while Mrs. Pepper had a picture of a frog. **This is the last episode to air in 1998. **The answers are the butterfly, the frog, and the inchworm. **Due to this, it is the second longest credit sequence in the series, though the credits from the Season 3 long episode Blue's Big Musical were longer than this one. **Also, at the end of the credits at the bottom, it has an extra credit. ***It says "Thanks to our Summer Associate: Constance Kim". **On the 2007 DVD "Nick Jr. Favorites, Vol. 6", the Nick Jr. logo used in the TV version has been plastered by the Nickelodeon logo, cutting the last half of the closing credits music. *This is the second episode to use the "A clue, a clue!" sample from What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?. *This is the first episode to use new "Notebook!" and "Right there!" samples. *This is the fourth episode to use the "A clue, a clue!" sample from What Does Blue Want to Build?. *This is the seventh episode to use the "No, a clue!" sample from The Grow Show. *This is the only episode where the first clue blends through the water. **The first clue was sticks. *This is the only episode where we don't see Blue after she comes in from the dog flap, since it is seen from a different point of view. *This is the only episode where we get a close look on what's inside of Sidetable. Other than the notebook, we see: **a flashlight from What Does Blue Want to Build? **crayons from Blue's Senses **a magnifying glass What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? **keys from Blue's ABCs *The computer game used for the Skidoo segment was first used in Blue's Senses. *The kaleidoscope music was later reused when Steve watched TV from "Inventions". It was also reused for Kwik-E-Mart in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. *This is the second episode where the viewers didn't say "There she is!" in the intro. The first one was Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! *Additional animators for this episode include Edward Young Smith, Jennifer Oxley, Tatia Rosenthal and Dayna Gonzalez, according to the credits. *This episode is the first of two on the "Stop, Look and Listen!" VHS. *This is the first episode to have a bird egg hatching. **The second was Patience. *Steve's wave at the end of this episode was later used for the Blue's Clues section of Nick Jr.'s website in 1999 and 2000. *This is the second of two episodes in a row where both of the first two clues are drawn in the living room. * In the closing credits: **Alice Wilder is credited as Dr. Alice Wilder **Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith. Category:Season 2 Trivia Pages